El pedido de Marshall
by Endway2000
Summary: Marshall Lee le pidió un favor especial a Gumball, y como todo príncipe que es, no pudo negarse. Ahora estaba atrapado en unas ropas que no eran suyas, y con una atractiva "vampiresa". PGxLee/MarcelinexBonni (algo así). ADVERTENCIA: Crossdressing y otros temas similares/sugerencia de Trio.
1. Un dia demasiado largo

**Hola queridos amigxs! Todo tranquilo por aqui? Esta es mi nueva historia, un cosa chiquita que se me ocurrio...**

**Espero que les guste! Es solo una pequeña historia de Gumball y Marshall... con una pequeña diferencia ;)**

**Quise hacerlo un poco diferente a como escribo habitualmente... asi que la primera parte es mas simple (en comparacion a como escribo siempre). La ultima parte de este capi ya si es mas como escribo en general.**

**Bueno, disfrutenlo!**

_**Summary: Marshall Lee le pidió un favor especial a Gumball, y como todo príncipe que es, no pudo negarse. Ahora estaba atrapado en unas ropas que no eran suyas, y con una atractiva "vampiresa". PGxLee /MarcelinexBonni (algo así). ADVERTENCIA: Crossdressing y otros temas similares...**_

_**Parejas: PGXML, algo de Marceline x Bubblegum y MarshallxGumballxFionna.**_

_**Advertencias: Temas de Crossdressing y similares/escenas sexuales/sugerencias de Menage a trois (:3)**_

_**Disclaimer: No me pertenece HdA... LAMENTABLEMENTE T.T...**_

* * *

Sostuvo torpemente el vestido frente a su pecho, mientras observaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Una bella muchacha de piel y cabello rosado sostenía un vestido largo con strapless, mientras una mano gris, perteneciente a una igualmente atractiva joven de cabello negro la ayudaba, intentando evitar que por los temblores de su mano rosada, el vestido cayera al piso.

-No.-Dijo simplemente la joven rosa, mientras su rostro tomaba un color similar al de los tomates o las fresas. –No puedo.- Repitió insistente al ver la mueca en el rostro de su amiga. No estaba nada feliz.

-Si lo harás.-

-¡NO PUEDO!- Sintió que las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer. No se molesto en bajar su tono de voz, eso fue trabajo de la pelinegra que callo a la chica rosada con la mano en su boca.

Ahora, acercándose a su cuello y, sin apartar nunca su mirada de los ojos de la chica en el espejo, respiro un par de veces en el, mandando descargas eléctricas a la espalda de la menor (mucho menor) muchacha.

–Haras lo que yo te digo, o te lo juro, voy a salir de este probador y te voy a arrancar la ropa.-Susurro en su oído. Su voz era ahora mas ronca y profunda que antes. No tanto como para ser un _barítono_, pero lo suficiente como para contrastar con su recién femenina voz. Esta voz era la de un hombre. – ¡Y les voy a mostrar tu _pito_ a todos, para que vean que de príncipe tienen a un rosado _travesti_!- Dejo escapar un siseo al hablar. –Entendiste, ¿_Bubba_?-

"Bubba" se dio vuelta y miro a la "muchacha" a los ojos y suplico, en una voz masculina de una tonalidad similar a la de ella. –Pero Marshall…- El dedo gris en sus labios fue señal para que cerrara la boca.

-Ya te dije, me llamaras _Marceline_. Y te juro que te expondré, así que...-Señalo el vestido entre sus grises dedos. –Pruébatelo, _Bonnibel_.-

Con lentitud peligrosa, casi como si estuviera desmantelando una bomba, la blusa y la falda de Bubba Gumball -alias Bonnibel dieron espacio al vestido. Era elegante, si, pero al mismo tiempo casual, y daba la impresión de servir para cualquier situación.

_Marceline_ sonrío mostrando sus colmillos. –Perfecto. Quítatelo.- Seguido, salio del probador. _Bonnibel_ escucho, mientras se deshacía de la prenda, como el vampiro hablaba con una de las empleadas del local. "¿A tu novia le fue bien el vestido?" dijo una empleada, casi arrancando un grito de la boca del pelirrosa, que solo quería aclarar que no era su novia, y ni siquiera era una mujer. Volvió a oír la voz de Marceline que decía "Si, nos lo llevamos".

* * *

Fue solo cuando atravesaron la gran puerta de dulce y salieron a las Tierras de verde que Bonnibel soltó un suspiro que no sabia que estaba guardando. Miro a su compañero. Lleva puesta una peluca similar a la suya propia, pero de un intenso color negro, y esta vestido con jeans caídos de mujer y una blusa, y botas, además un gigantesco sombrero y guantes largos de cuero para proteger su piel de la mortal luz del sol.

Nunca lo había visto así. No _esperaba _verlo así.

-Houston llamando a la nave Bonni, ¿me escuchas?- La mano del vampiro frente a su rostro agitándose enérgicamente lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Perdona, ¿Qué decías?-

-Para ti.-Le mostró un ramo de varias flores de distintos colores. Eran parecidas a rosas comunes, pero con motas y rayas de varios colores sobre sus pétalos.

-¿Cuando recogiste esas?- Pregunto el pelirrosa que no noto en que momento el vampiro se había alejado a buscar esas hermosas flores.

-¡Ahora mismo, mientras estabas mirando al vacío! Cielos, estas fuera de este mundo.- Extendió las flores hacia el príncipe hasta que las tomo. –Para agradecerte por acompañarme al centro comercial…-

Bonni suspiro. –Aun no se como…- Vio alrededor, y vio el Dulce Reino a sus espaldas, ya bastante alejado. Eran solo ellos en la planicie. –Aun no se como me convenciste para meterme en esta… esta… ¡cruzada demente!- Regreso a su tono normal de voz y hablaba en susurro, como si temiera ser encarcelado por lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Cruzada?- Marceline río burlona. Le era imposible tomarse seriamente tal comentario. -Perdóname, perdóname, debí pensar que no querrías hacer esto. Es solo que ayer me preguntaste que pasaba por mi mente, ¿recuerdas?-

-Si…-

-Y me preguntaste si me podías ayudar.- Bonnibel asintió con la cabeza. –Y entonces te pregunte si de verdad, DE VERDAD me ibas a ayudar, a lo que tú respondiste…- Bonnibel trago saliva.

-"Lo juro, es una promesa real."-

-Exacto.- Se acerco lentamente a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que este retrocedía para evitar cualquier contacto físico. -No estarás pensando en romper una promesa real, ¿o si?-

-Yo…-Se encontró imposibilitado para huir. A cada paso que retrocedía, el vampiro se acercaba más. Se sentía atrapado, _sumiso_.

-Porque eso seria, ya sabes…- Hizo un movimiento rápido para atrapar a Bonni entre sus brazos, tomándolo de la cintura. –Seria algo malo.- En el silencio de la tarde, el latido de Bonnibel podía oírse en toda la Tierra de Verde. El ambiente se puso tenso. De repente todo pareció detenerse para ellos.

Un grito muy agudo, casi metálico llamo su atención. Ambos jóvenes se separaron, permitiéndole a Marceline interceptar en sus brazos un objeto volador que caía del cielo. No era otra cosa que una computadora azul con una pantalla que mostraba un emoticon de "D:".

-¡Beemo!, ¿estas bien amiguito?-Grito Fionna la humana, mientras corría en su dirección. Tomo a la computadora de los brazos de Marceline. –Muchas gracias por atraparlo.- Abrazo a Beemo contra su pecho para tranquilizar a la temblante maquinita. Es decir, no todos los días te arrojan varios metros por el aire.

Solo cuando el pequeño Beemo se calmo, Fionna vio fijamente a _las dos mujeres_ y noto las flores en los brazos de Bonni.

-Oh... ehm, lo siento _amigas_, no quise interrumpir su…- Sus ojos miraron el brazo gris del vampiro alrededor de la cintura del rosado muchacho. -Asunto…-

-No te preocupes, no hacíamos nada raro.- Contesto Marceline, intentando ocultar su sonrojo de la mirada de Bonnibel.

-Jeje, es que mi amiga se enfado con Beemo porque cree que le hizo trampa en un videojuego... y bueno se le patina el coco por el embarazo que tiene… y lo arrojo por la ventana.-

-No es mi culpa que no sepa jugar _Y_ este embarazada.- Respondió la computadora frunciendo el seño.

-Jaja, si… a propósito, soy Fionna… la humana.- Se acerco a ambos chicos y estrecho las manos de ambos. Miro a Marceline fijamente (provocando que apartara un poco su rostro), inspeccionándolo, viendo sus facciones. Le era _demasiado_ conocido.

-Oye… ¿eres una vampiro no?-

-Ehm, si.-

-¡Cool! Yo solo conozco a un vampiro. Marshall Lee, el _"rey de los vampiros"-_ Hizo un gesto de burla, poniendo las comillas en aquel titulo. –Aunque realmente nunca lo vi haciendo nada de rey… no que conozca a muchos reyes, pero el no me parece uno.

-Jajaja, si.- Una vena se inflamo en su frente, mientras hacia el mayor esfuerzo para no gritarle a esa mocosa humana por desafiar su titulo. –Creo que debe ser porque se la pasa con su bajo todo el día y eso. A propósito, soy Marceline y ella es Bonni.- Noto la expresión confusa de Fionna y vio hacia atrás. El joven príncipe se había escondido tras sus espaldas.

Con la misma velocidad que antes, tomo al príncipe del brazo y lo lanzo frente a Fionna, casi provocando que choquen.

-_ELLA _es Bonnibel.- Se paralizo al estar frente a la chica humana, en especial porque ella lo miraba fijamente con el rostro rojo como la sangre. Fionna la inspecciono de arriba a abajo: llevaba una blusa rosada con una estrella dibujada, una falda de un rojo oscuro que no llegaba ni a las rodillas dejando ver casi todas sus preciosas y torneadas piernas, una chaqueta tambien roja sobre la blusa y una gran cantidad de bijouterie tales como aros, anillos y colgantes varios. Llevaba su largo cabello rosa atado en una gran coleta. Simplemente _hermosa_.

-Ho…ho…- Vieron como la chica temblaba y no podía hablar, pudiendo apenas tartamudear lo que sonó como un "hola" muy apagado. Marceline llevo sus manos a su rostro, ocultando su risa ante el evidente enamoramiento de la pequeña humana. Pensó aprovecharse de la situación de la única forma que conocía.

Abrazo a Bonnibel por detrás, de manera similar a como lo había hecho antes.

-Sabes, íbamos a ir a mi casa a… atender unos _asuntos_.- Guiño el ojo dando a entender a ambos a que clase de asuntos se refería. – ¿Quieres uniternos?-

-¿QUE?- Pudo oír el corazón de Fionna latiendo como loco. El de Bonnibel estaba igual.

-¡MARSHALL!-. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e intento corregirlo, temiendo que su cabeza pudiera terminar colgada en la pared del Rey de los vampiros. –Quiero decir… Mar… no creo que Fionna quiera venir con nosotras...-

-Si si, de acuerdo… Lo siento bebe, creo que a Bonni le duele la cabeza hoy.-Hizo como si nada hubiera pasado –aun cuando se prometió a si mismo castigar al príncipe chismoso en la primera oportunidad que se presente. Floto un poco hasta estar frente a Fionna, sus rostros casi tocándose. –Otro día será.- Fue sorpresa para los 3 espectadores cuando Marceline deposito un suave beso en el costado de los labios de la humanita.

Bonnibel deseo enterrarse en el fondo de la tierra. Meterse bajo el suelo, ocultarse para siempre y que lo busquen y no lo encuentren, porque no podría volver a ver a Fionna a los ojos sin paralizarse de la vergüenza.

Antes de poder decir cualquier disculpa, Marceline volvió a tomarlo por la cintura y se lo llevo volando. Desde las alturas, pudo ver a Fionna soltando a Beemo al piso, totalmente roja de la verguenza y aun con la boca semiabierta, esperando un beso que nunca llego.

* * *

La risa de Marceline resonaba por toda la casa. Había esperado hasta que llegaran a su hogar para empezar a fastidiarlo, recordándole el rostro de amor de la chica humana.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- Apenas podía hablar pues la risa le cortaba cada palabra que intentaba decir. -¡La cara de Fionna no tenia precio! ¡Jajaja, parece que nuestra pequeña _aventurera_ es toda una _tortillera_!- Se recostó sobre su cama (o floto sobre ella, mejor dicho), ignorando el par de ojos furiosos que lo veían desde el sofá del cuarto. Bonnibel seguía tan sonrojada como antes, y aun estrujaba el ramo de flores de Marceline, aplastándolas y casi destruyéndolas con la fuerza de su agarre.

-¿Estas contento?- Regreso a su voz normal de hombre.

-¡Que si lo estoy! Ahora se que a Fionna le gustas sin importar que haya entre tus piernas. ¡Eso es muy bueno! Podemos sacarle mucho provecho…- Bonni no aguanto mas y arrojo las flores al sillón, sin importarle ya su estado, deseando solo destruirlas junto con el recuerdo de este día. Se sentó en la cama –del lado opuesto al vampiro, justo donde había dejado sus ropas de príncipe, dobladas perfectamente para evitar cualquier arruga. Se saco la chaqueta y empezó a sacarse la blusa. –Oh, no te enfades así Bonni. Ahora que sabemos que Fionna juega para ambos equipos podemos divertirnos más. Soy suficiente vampira para ambos, ¿sabes?-

-¡Deja de hablar asi! ¡No somos mujeres Marshall!-Volteo para enfrentarlo, pero se lleno de sorpresa cuando vio a Marceline ponerse más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto.

En una situación normal, el vampiro se hubiera reído de el. Pero ahora estaba en silencio. Ni siquiera molesto, solo en silencio. Su mirada se desvío al techo al hablar. –Supongo que tienes razón.-Regreso a su tono de voz natural, desconcertando aun más al dulce príncipe.

Pensó en irse. Pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad, el momento de tranquilidad de Marceline para vestirse en sus ropas habituales y escapar al castillo. Pero no podía ignorar al vampiro en su estado de letargo. A pesar de todo, es cierto que habían compartido demasiadas cosas juntos.

De pronto, todo fue claro para el.

-Marshall, acaso tu… bueno... ¿Has pensado alguna vez estar asi _todo el tiempo?_-No tuvo miedo de ofenderlo. Cualquier reacción que tuviera, no seria peor que verlo en tal estado.

Marceline aterrizo en la cama volteando la vista hacia el extremo opuesto. –A veces.-

-No lo sabia.-

-Por supuesto que no, no me tomes por tonto. Pensarías que soy un enfermo y me meterías al manicomio hasta que me curen. Es lo que hacen en ese reino tuyo. Encierran a los que son diferentes- Ese comentario entro directo a su pecho con el filo de un cuchillo. –Supongo que realmente soy un demente, ¿no?-Río sarcástico ante su propia pregunta.

Bonnibel se conmovió por aquel repentino ataque de honestidad. Se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de confortarlo. Estuvieron quietos un rato. En un momento el vampiro dejo espacio a Bonni para sentarse en su lado de la cama, apoyando su cabeza en aquellas piernas rosadas para poder recibir las caricias del príncipe en sus cabellos.

_Eres tan distinto al Marshall que conozco, _pensó Bonni mientras le sonreía al vampiro en sus brazos.

Intento hablar con el, intento reconfortarlo, pero el vampiro solo se quedo quieto y en silencio, intentando armar el rompecabezas de su propia mente, invadida ahora por sentimientos de culpa y de odio que no había sentido antes. O que nunca había notado que estaban allí.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Bonnibel le susurro al oído, intentando convencerlo de que no hay nada malo en el. Si las palabras llegaban o no al vampiro eso no lo sabia, pero siguió susurrando "tranquilo" y "todo va a estar bien" mientras el inmortal ser temblaba de angustia.

* * *

Solo cuando sintió que ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas que llorar, Marceline tomo la mano de su amigo. –Nunca había llorado así antes.-

-Entonces creo que realmente lo necesitabas.- Sintió al vampiro moverse y retorcerse sobre sus piernas hasta quedar boca arriba. Las lágrimas aun corrían débiles por sus mejillas. Sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, seguían palpitando con la culpa y la tristeza. Había abierto su corazón a su príncipe, por primera vez en su vida.

-Si, eso creo. Gracias B, eres el mejor.-Uso todas sus fuerzas para esbozar una sonrisa que el príncipe devolvió calidamente. No podía resistirse al rostro del vampiro, aun si estaba manchado de tristeza.

-Puedes decirme Bonni si quieres.-

-Jajaja, bueno si su majestad me da permiso, entonces lo hare.-

-Tu majestad te lo da.-Bonni se acerco a el lentamente, de manera casi imperceptible. Marceline avanzo la distancia restante, uniendo sus labios con los del príncipe, disfrutando aquel familiar sabor. Un sabor dulce, si, pero no a chicle ni a azúcar. Solo dulce en un sentido placentero. Pero por parte del príncipe, quien tenía los labios mas dulces era Marceline.

-Mmm no nos besábamos hace tanto, bebe. Lo extrañaba demasiado.-

-Mar…-Bonni se separo (a disgusto del vampiro) para confrontar con tristeza los ojos negros de su compañero. –Puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿esta bien? Tenme un poco más de confianza, por favor. Yo siempre he confiado en ti.-

-Eso fue por lo que nos peleamos la primera vez.- Bonnibel palideció, temiendo haber ofendido sus sentimientos. –Pero tienes razón, ahora lo se.-Floto para liberarse de su tacto y taclear al joven príncipe contra la cama. –Y voy a comenzar desde ahora.- Se apodero de su boca de nuevo, esta vez con renovada intensidad, saboreando aquella cavidad con fiereza, queriendo comer de ella hasta saciarse. Mordisqueo sus labios y acaricio aquella suave piel con sus frías manos, desde el abdomen hasta su pecho, deteniéndose en sus rosados pezones para pellizcarlos y jugar con ellos. Lamió los labios del príncipe pidiendo entrar a su boca y pronto recibió el permiso. Exploro toda la húmeda cavidad, con la destreza que solo su lengua de vampiro poseía, sacando gemidos ahogados de la boca del menor.

Abandono sus labios y se sentó sobre sus piernas, provocando que un gemido de frustración escapara de la boca del rosado muchacho.

-Mm, ¿que fue eso? ¿No te gusto que me alejara? Tienes una cara de necesitado muy tierna…-Acerco su rostro, solo lo suficiente para poder susurrarle en una sexy voz femenina. –Te extrañe mucho, más de lo que pensé. ¡Tenerte en mi cama con esas ropas es demasiado sexy!-

Bonnibel se retorció un poco, temblando del placer que la situación, y aquella sensual voz de mujer, le provocaba. Decidió hablar también en su voz femenina, para darle el gusto a su amante. –También te extrañe.- El vampiro sonrío ante este gesto y se sentó firmemente sobre la entrepierna del joven, frotando la despierta erección de Bonnibel contra su culo.

-Que bueno que lo digas, porque voy a darte un regalo.- Bonni no pudo hablar, pues Marceline tomo su mano e introdujo dos dedos en su boca. –Chupa tus dedos.-

Bonni tembló un poco al pensar en que Marceline lo obligue a penetrarse con sus propios dedos. Solía quedarse quieto y dejarse abrir suavemente por los dedos fríos del vampiro… Pero nunca pensó en tener que hacerlo _el mismo_. Comenzó a chuparlos, lamiéndolos y humedeciéndolos lo más posible, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría mas tarde.

El vampiro se desvistió rápidamente, despojándose de sus jeans y su blusa, quedando solo en unas diminutas panties rosas que ocultaba una palpitante miembro y un corpiño a juego que, aunque realmente no estaba sosteniendo nada, Bonnibel observo con lujuria como se pegaba a su cuerpo. No podía deducir porque exactamente, pero aquel físico tan ambiguo como de escultura perfectamente tallada era sumamente erótico.

El pelirosa pego un grito extasiado al sentir el trasero del vampiro frotarse contra su miembro que aun estaba encerrado en sus ropas, y que moría por tener algo de atención.

-Mar.-No hubo respuesta, Marcy cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación del miembro de príncipe contra su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Ugh.-No pudo hablar bien por el placer, pero aquel gruñido le hizo saber a Marceline que en verdad le gustaba tocarlo de aquella forma.

-Bien.- Tomo las manos del príncipe y las puso sobre su trasero, acercando los dedos húmedos a la entrada de su cavidad. -¿Mar? Qu… ¿que estas haciendo?-

-Te dije que te daría un regalo.-Suavemente froto los dedos del príncipe contra su entrada, sintiendo el tacto, tratando de relajarse lo mas posible para solo entonces permitirles paso a su interior. Sintió el dolor recorrer toda su espalda pero no se detuvo allí e introdujo los dedos lo más que pudo en su interior (con las limitaciones de la posición en que se encontraban). Se mantuvo inmóvil un segundo, sintiendo la cercanía con el príncipe, quien aun no caía en cuenta de la situación. Solo se dejo llevar por lo que el mayor le imponía, atreviéndose a hablar solo en el momento en que escucho un gemido ahogado salir de su boca.

-Estas... ehm… ¿seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?-

-Si.- Ordeno con autoridad, dándole a entender que no tenía más opción que seguir con lo que le decía. Soltó los dedos de Bonnibel y puso las manos sobre su pecho, dejando que el príncipe penetrara su interior.

Dejo escapar un gemido (que el príncipe encontró como sumamente adorable), cuando sus paredes comenzaron a ensancharse y el dolor desaparecía. Saco su miembro de sus panties y tiro de este con fuerza, llenándose de placer ante la fricción.

El miembro del joven rosado palpito con furia dentro de su ropa, buscando escaparse y liberar su caliente descarga lo más pronto posible. Bonni no aguanto más y saco a Marceline del trance en que se encontraba, tomando al vampiro del brazo para forzarlo a mirarlo. –Por favor…-

Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir. El vampiro se separo de su compañero (gimiendo un poco cuando los dedos abandonaron su interior) y se recostó en la cama, quedando medio desnudo con Bonni sobre el, aun totalmente vestido.

-Cuando quieras.- Le dijo el vampiro para provocarlo. Se deshizo de la falda y de sus panties en un movimiento rápido, dejando su pene libre de las prendas. –No te quites la blusa, te queda linda.- Esta vez su voz fue un susurro, pero Bonni entendió perfectamente. Se posiciono sobre el con su miembro justo sobre su entrada, y en ese punto se detuvo, inseguro sobre lo que estaba por hacer.

Clavo su vista en Marceline. Su cuerpo, delgado pero atlético de siglos de viajar por el mundo, todo cubierto de sudor. Su rostro imitaba al rojo de las fresas que tanto amaba, y en su mirada parecía ordenar al menor para que siguiera su labor.

Deseaba esto. Más que nada en el mundo, en ese momento deseaba ser penetrado por el príncipe.

-No me dejes así Bubba, por favor.-Acerco su rostro al del príncipe y susurro en su oído. –Se un hombre por una vez.- Mordisqueo su oreja suavemente, despertando el instinto dormido dentro del príncipe, que de un movimiento rápido se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo, sacando un grito ahogado del vampiro.

El dolor apareció más intenso que antes, pero se contuvo de gritar. No quiso demostrar que le dolía, temiendo que eso asustara al joven, cuyo lado mas intenso acababa de despertar.

Bonni recostó al vampiro sobre la cama y beso sus labios con fuerza bruta, mordisqueándolos suavemente y lamiendo después en la herida, sacando de su boca gemidos ahogados. Empezó a embestir en su interior, con lentitud al principio pero aumentando pronto la velocidad, haciendo al vampiro morder su labio inferior tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

-Bubba, despacio… me lastimas.-

-No puedo, me gustas demasiado _Marcy_.- Se retorció al escuchar aquel nombre saliendo de la boca de su amante. Sintió como el príncipe tomaba su miembro entre sus manos y lo masturbo tal como el mismo había hecho antes. Clavo sus uñas en la espalda de el, tratando de aferrarse al placer por mas tiempo. Mordió su labio inferior conteniendo los gritos de lujuria y sacando sangre de la herida piel.

Bonni aumento la velocidad de las embestidas cuando sintió llegar su clímax. –Marcy… aaah, Marcy… ¡estas tan apretada!-

-Por favor sigue…- Suplico el pelinegro en un grito ahogado por sus propios gemidos. –Cogeme mas... hazme sentir una mujer…- Hablo lo mas claramente que pudo, pero el placer empezó a abarcar todo su cuerpo. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Ninguno deseaba que el momento termine, pero no podían aguantar más. Bonni tiro con las fuerza del miembro de su amante, dándole a entender que ya estaba acabando. Se besaron con pasión, acabando juntos en el mismo momento, Bonnibel llenándolo con su semilla, y el vampiro vaciando su miembro su pecho.

El menor cayo sobre su amante, sin importarle si le pesaba o no. Volvieron a besarse, ahora con más tranquilidad, dejando que todo el enojo y las complicaciones de este día (y de toda su relación) se desvanecieran en aquel beso.

* * *

Empezaba a amanecer en el Dulce Reino, y el sol bañaba las calles por la que ambos jóvenes, ahora ya vestidos con sus prendas habituales, avanzaban en hacia el castillo. Ambos en silencio, tímidos por lo ocurrido hace unas horas, aunque cada uno con sus propios motivos.

Marshall caminaba junto al príncipe en lugar de flotar, indeciso de si debía decirle algo o no. Tenia muchas ideas en la mente sobre aquel día, mucho que había estado pensando hace unas horas mientras lloraba sobre las piernas de su amigo, y mucho que había pensado en el trayecto hasta el reino, pero cuando intentaba decir algo, su mente se ponía en blanco.

-Bubba…-Lo llamo de manera casi inconsciente El menor aminoro la marcha y aunque Marshall estaba mirando el piso, supo que el príncipe lo estaba observando fijamente. Estuvo unos segundos callado, hasta que encontró lo que quería decir. – ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes?-

El monarca no respondió, pensando que el día había sido muy largo –demasiado tal vez, y no sabia específicamente a que se refería el inmortal. -Lo que me dijiste sobre si decidiera estar así siempre…- Bubba entendió hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, y tímidamente respondió que si.

-Y dime… ¿y si yo decidiera… que es lo que quiero?- El vampiro se detuvo, demasiado ocupado en todos sus pensamientos, en las posibles respuestas que podría obtener.

Lo único que rompía el silencio era el viento matutino, que fue acompañado de una pequeña risa, proveniente del joven de dulce.

Marshall viro el rostro hacia el príncipe rápidamente, temeroso de su reacción, planeando ya huir lejos de allí lo mas rápido posible ante la negativa del príncipe que ahora sonreia ampliamente.

-Marshall, que preguntas tontas que haces.- Su rosada mano se recostó sobre el hombro del Rey vampiro. -Eso estaría bien, Mar. Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí… conmigo.-Se sonrojo ante lo que acababa de decir, pero no dejo de hablar. -Eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo.- Por un instante, no hubo respuesta, solo la incrédula mirada del Rey vampiro, cuyos ojos comenzaba a llenarse de lagrimas. No tardo, sin embargo, en colocarse a la altura del menor y arrojarse a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, temiendo soltarlo y que todo fuera simplemente un sueño.

El rosado príncipe solo sonrío y devolvió el abrazo, quedándose quieto un instante largo y dejando que el vampiro suelte todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Se separaron, y el vampiro seco las pocas lagrimas que aun recorrían sus mejillas. Aun cuando deseaba agradecerle a Bubba con todo su corazón no-muerto, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, pudiendo nada mas dedicarle una calurosa sonrisa. Al menor, eso no le importo, y simplemente estuvo feliz de estar con el en ese momento.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras del castillo. Esta vez fue el monarca quien hablo, con mucha timidez y casi en un susurro.

-Marshall yo… ¿Note lastime demasiado, verdad?-Susurro Bubba, mientras agachaba la cabeza y contemplaba el empedrado como si fuera algo muy interesante.

-¿Qué? No, para nada. Estar bajo el sol me lastima de verdad. Si no quisiera que me lo hicieras, me hubiera soltado de la cama y te hubiera arrancado el cuello.-Río juguetonamente Marshall ante la expresión de horror en el rostro del príncipe (un horror justificado en verdad). Se sentía realmente liviano ahora, más que cuando flota por el aire. Como si un gran peso muerto en su pecho ahora hubiera desaparecido. No del todo, claro esta, pero una gran parte se había marchado.

Llegaron a la puerta del castillo y Marshall tomo la mano del príncipe y le susurro al oído. –De hecho, hiciste más que no lastimarme. Me diste el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida. Me hiciste sentir toda una señorita siendo desvirginada.- Extendió su extraordinariamente larga lengua hasta el oído de Bubba, causando un temblor en el más joven.

-Gracias de verdad por… ya sabes porque. Por todo.- Beso suavemente la mejilla de príncipe –Se que todo esto habrá sido muy raro…- ¿Raro? El no pensaba eso. Todo lo contrario, le gusto que pudiera sentir que alguien mas aparte de sus súbditos confiaba de verdad en el, especialmente si ese alguien era el orgulloso Rey Vampiro. Se sentía mas cercano a el que nunca antes

-Sabes Mar… si alguna vez necesitas hablar de tus asuntos…-El vampiro lo vio a los ojos, serio. Pensó muy bien las palabras que iba a decir. –Bueno… siempre puedes venir a mi castillo. Mi… mi ventana esta abierta para ti siempre.-

El rostro de Marshall se tiño de un profundo rojo. –Si, eh… gracias, eso es muy cool de tu parte.- Abrazo al príncipe por el cuello, mientras este extendía los brazos para rodear su cintura. –O podemos hacer otras cosas además de hablar... –Beso suavemente al menor, saboreando su boca y asegurándose de dejarle su propio sabor. -¿Porque sabes? Como hombre podré ser un pervertido, pero como mujer me gusta ser una _puta_.-Eso basto para volver a despertar el instinto del príncipe, quien se abalanzo sobre su amante y comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de este, mientras sus manos se paseaban por su cintura. Marshall clavo sus uñas en la espalda del príncipe, tratando de acercarse mas a el, de meterse mas en aquel momento.

Acaricio su rostro, su cabello, incluso su miembro por encima de las prendas reales, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis. Tuvo que detenerse cuando sintió el ardor en su piel y el olor a quemado se hizo presente. Se aparto rápidamente de Bubba y se coloco la capucha de su buzo sobre la cabeza y escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón alejándolas de la luz del sol que se estaba haciendo mas intensa.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?- Pregunto consternado el príncipe, mientras colocaba una mano en el rostro del mayor.

-No… no demasiado…-Suspiro con pesadez ante la idea de morir quemado por el sol matutino, pero pronto volvió a recuperar la sonrisa y vio a su amante a los ojos. -¡Parece que a ti te gusto ser el hombre para variar, verdad alteza!-Río histérico al ver el sonrojo del Bubba.

-Mejor solo… vete.- Respondió fastidiado, pero no podía negar que tenia razón. -Ya sabes, antes de que acabe de salir el sol.

-Como quieras… pero es mejor que sepas que volveremos a salir así algún día.- Se dispuso a irse, pero mientras flotaba volteo a ver a Bubba. -Y la próxima vez, ¡tenemos que invitar a Fi!- El príncipe se sonrojo con mas fuerza y entro rápidamente en el castillo, mientras escuchaba la risa demente y alegre del vampiro mientras este se alejaba del Dulce reino. Camino por los pasillos buscando su cuarto, deseando únicamente recostarse en la cama y soñar con volver a ver a su amado Rey.


	2. Epilogo

Los pasillos del castillo están vacíos y silenciosos. Aun es temprano para que los empleados se levanten, y la única persona que el príncipe Bubba Gumball encontró fue a su sirvienta Mentita, quien lo saludo al entrar, sabiendo perfectamente de donde venia su príncipe, y teniendo una buena idea de lo que había estado haciendo.

Pasando una caminata eterna por el castillo, llego a su cuarto y se despojo de sus ropas reales, vistiéndose solo con su ropa interior y aquella vieja remera que Marshall le había regalado. No tenia mucho tiempo para dormir antes de tener que empezar a gobernar su amado reino. Pero Mentita podía encargarse de algunas cosas durante un rato, así que calculo unas 4 horas de descanso.

Se acostó en su cama, dispuesto a descansar pero recordó aquel armario. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el. Había estado pensando en aquel mueble todo el día, pensando en revisar su contenido.

Abrió la puerta de madera de dulce roble y vislumbro el vestido. Era muy elegante, monárquico, con un moño alrededor de la cintura y un decorado fantasioso en el pecho. Al caer, se fruncía ligeramente, dándole un aire de realeza con un toque de estilo.

Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo puso frente a su pecho, viéndose en el espejo de la puerta del armario. Se estremeció al pensar que el mismo lo había confeccionado para que su esposa lo usara algún día.

_Marshall, te voy a hacer pagar por meterme en esto_, pensó, dándose cuenta de que el día de estrenarlo pueda ser más pronto de lo que creyó.

* * *

**Oh Glob, que sucia me siento al pensar que escribi esto, JAJAJAA...**

**Se me ocurrio al leer el fic "Magenta" de Skelegirl (lastima que nunca lo continuo T.T)...**

**Este epilogo fue cortito, pero me parecio copada la idea y quize añadirlo jaja.**

**Bueno, ya acabe aca. Ns vemos en el proximo fic!**

**LEX**


End file.
